Konoha Discovers Fanfiction
by Akatsuki Lover 12
Summary: Konoha has a infection that needs to be rid of. A Fanfiction infection. Mentions of Yoai and Yuri.


2nd story ever posted on here yea. So I've finally finished Why Did I Open The Door? and I'm in the process of writing this story and the sequal for Why Did I Open The Door? Called Doors Are Evil. Period. Please Review

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. _"This is the story they are reading if I write part of it."_

* * *

Ask yourself this what would happen if the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden characters dicovered Fanfiction. Just think about that for a bit.

*Naruto and Sasuke Discover Fanfiction*

"Teme you've got to come look at this site that I found online!"

"Coming Dobe!"

Sasuke walked through the door with only shorts and a towel on his head to dry his hair. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and leaned over him raising one of his eyebrows at this "fanfiction" looking over at Naruto.

"Teme I was just playing a game when this popped up, but look they have a bunch of stories about me."

Sasuke got an anime sweatdrop and looked at where Naruto was pointing smirking when he understood.

"Dobe I think that means that what the category is not all about you, but an area for fanfics about everyone."

"Well we should look at one look this one is called "Neko Sasunaru" I wonder what it is look me and you are the main characters."

"Well click on it dobe."

Now I warn you Naruto and Sasuke both forgot to look at the rating and clicked on a rated M one. Naruto clicked on the link and began reading it looked pretty normal until a certain point. (You can insert your own lemon for Sasuke and Naruto I'm not going to write one. Keeping it rated T not M though that would be weird to write).

"Holy fuck I would never do anything like that!"

"Naruto let's never get on this site again."

And with that Sasuke threw the computer and the horrifying stories out the window going to his room.

"We need to report this to Tsunade-Sama."

*Hinata and Neji Discover Fanfiction*

"Hmmmmm Naruto."

Hinata was currently on the computer looking at innocent pictures*not* of Naruto. When something popped on the screen.

"Lady Hinata what are you looking at?"

"Ah I was just looking at pictures(she clicked out of Google) when this story popped up."

"Well click on it."

She did now the characters were Hinata, Neji, and Orochimaru. Again nobody looked at the rating and let's just say Hinata was bolder because of a drug and Neji was off his rocker. Orochimaru completely normal just really perverted so yea think about it. Hinata read and read before her face started growing red by the minute unable to look away she screamed. Neji was on the floor twitching mumbling incest and just plain wrong. Hinata Gentle Fisted the computer out of the house and broke it completely.

"We need to report this to Tsunade-Sama."

*Rock Lee Discovers Fanfiction*

"And so the power of Youth saves all!"

"Yayyyyyyyyy Guy-Sensei another wonderful speech about Youth!"

"Yes Lee now go read about the power of Youth on any site you can find."

"Hai Guy-Sensei!"

Lee ran off to his house making it in record time. Jumping on the computer he typed in the Power of Youth on the serch engine and found a story on . Lee was lucky he didn't clicked on a M-rated one he was the only one who looked at the rating. He choose a T-rating of him and his Sensei.(this is why the internet is dangurous.)

Read read read read _Why am I and Guy-Sensei by ourselves in his house. _

_"Lee listen I know this will sound so wrong, but Lee I need you._

_Awww so do I Guy-Sensei who else will train me._

_No lee I meant NEED you to need you._

_Oh Guy-Sensei well is it wrong that I think the same way._

_No actually its perfect_

_Guy's lips crushed against Lee's and they embraced in a heated passion"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Lee Leaf Whirlwind the copmputer through the door and Guy hit it reading the same story through the window.

"Never will you read this again."

"We need to go report this to Tsunade-Sama."

*TenTen and Ino Discover Fanfiction*

"TenTen I'm bored what do you want to do!?"

"Why don't we go on a new website I found!"

"What is it?!"

"Something called !"

Ino walked into the room and they scanned the stories that had them in it. They found one and checked the rating. T so they were safe they clicked on it and began reading. They forgot to see that Yuri(girl on Gril) was on the tags so they were in for a suprise.

_"Ino your home I missed you._

_I was only gone for 2 days on a mission Tenten._

_Ino set down her bag walking over to Tenten. Tenten smiled and Ino crushed her to her chest._

_Ino even so I don't want you leaving again._

_Alright I'll try not to._

_Ino pulled aaway and slowly leaned towards Tenten. Tenten did the same and their lips touched kissing each other."_

"FUCK NO!"

Instead of throwing it out the window Tenten summoned all her weapons and threw them at the computer.

"We need to report this to Tsunade-Sama."

*Sakura Discovers Fanfiction*

So from Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Guy, Tenten, and Ino. I heard that there is a infection on the computer a really bad infection. When Tsunade-Sama told me to check it out I didn't want to, but I must I hate myself now for reading that STORY.

"What was the site called again I'm pretty sure it was ."

Scrolling scrolling scrolling found it. Click on it story with me as a main character go me.(Suckura Whoreuno is what I call her) Actually their are a bunch of people in this. The Akatsuki, Guy, Lee, Neji, Orochimaru, Jiraya, Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, etc...(You could find a story pairing her and every guy or girl in Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.) Again she also forgot to look at the rating so she ALSO clicked on a M-rated one. read read read, blush, read , blush, scream.

"Fuck this shit!"

"Sakura why are you screaming?!"

"Tsunade-Sama this site needs to be deleted forever."

"Why?"

"READ THIS!"

So she did twitchign about a million times before finally punching it with a chakra-infused fist.

"Vever again we will get rid of this site.

* * *

So there is Konoha discovers Fanfiction. 2nd Story ever on here awesome.

Well bye until next time.


End file.
